


shikamaru gets cucked by kakashi on live tv

by mediicham



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Sex Tapes, a big ol inside joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediicham/pseuds/mediicham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that sums it up</p>
            </blockquote>





	shikamaru gets cucked by kakashi on live tv

**Author's Note:**

> i randomly started saying this in discord and it caught wind now its a big joke

shikamaru loved temari, really loved her with all his heart. he was coming home from just picking out her favorite flowers, yellow daffodils. they reminded him of her gorgeous blonde hair that she always held in four ponytails. he knocked on the door, expecting to hear his wife's beautiful voice instead he heard nothing. he shrugged, guessing she must be napping and unlocked the door himself.  
"temari?" shikamaru called as he entered the house. he heard laughter coming from their bedroom, he set down the flowers and advanced towards the sound. he opened their bedroom door and immediately froze in his tracks. his, wife's, his love's his temari's leg's were wrapped around some guy's pasty hips and ass. at the sound of the door opening the man turned around. it was, no way, it couldn't be. kakashi?   
"hey, shikamaru, a little late to the party, eh?" kakashi grinned, shikamaru hadn't even noticed that his mouth was uncovered for the first time ever. temari immediately shoved kakashi off of her and she looked to her husband.  
"this isn't what you think!" she said. shikamaru was speechless. his eyes dashed all over the room until they focused on a camera. there was a fucking camera to the side of the bed.  
"really?" shikamaru asked, pointing at the camera "then what's this?!"  
"oh? that?" kakashi raised an eyebrow. "that's a camera."  
"are you video taping this?"   
"no, its a live broadcast on espn." kakashi had said it like shikamaru should've known.   
"i'm getting cucked? on live tv?"   
"yup."  
*studio laugh roll*


End file.
